No regrets
by Teebetweentwothorns
Summary: From childhood lovers till the death. Including tears happiness love and Marauder-ness. (That's a word, believe me!)


Hewwo. Soooo My older sister (Rosebetweentwothorns you should read her story about James and Lily) got a load of people saying that her character Rose and Sirius should go out (Read A Lily So Sweet before reading this.) BUT the problem is the story line she came up with didn't fit them going out. So I took that as my cue to write a story featuring Rose and Sirius with side stories of James and Lily. It also includes all the characters she has previously created (Because she stole one of the characters names off of me) anyways...

**X-X**

Rose was looking out of the window as the train shot past sheep as they grazed in their fields. She was alone in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express going towards where she would be living for the next few years.

She remembered saying goodbye to her remaining family. Her mum had cried because two of her three children were now leaving her while dad held her shoulders and Poppy the youngest sibling had chased the train until she could no longer chase it.

Rose's older brother Alfie had helped her onto the train and helped find her a compartment before leaving to find his friends.

She had taken off her shoes and thrown them on the seat opposite, suddenly she jumped onto her seat, reached into her trunk and tugged out a copy of her favourite novel 'To kill a Mockingbird'. She pulled out her book mark and started to read. She had turned only a few pages when the compartment door opened.

A small red headed girl stood there looking almost murderous with a greasy haired boy standing behind her.

"Can we join you please?" The girl huffed.

Rose nodded before returning to her book.

A Little later the red head spoke, calmer now "Um... I'm Lily, nice to meet you." she held her hand out.

Rose stuffed her bookmark back and sat forward on her seat shaking Lily's hand.

"I'm Rose." She smiled and looked at the boy who was sat as far away as possible.

"Severus." He said awkwardly.

"Does it come from Lucius Septimus Severus Pertinax?" Rose asked crossing her legs on the seat.

"Who?" He looked a bit more relaxed about being in the compartment now and he wasn't leaning as far back as he could without falling out of the door.

"He was an emperor of Rome from 193- 211 supposedly."

"What does my name mean?" Lily asked.

"A flower."

They laughed and carried on the train journey talking as if they were best friends.

**X.X**

"Rose?" It was Alfie. "You guys should put your robes on now we'll be there soon." He looked at Severus. "You can come with us and wait until the girls have finished getting changed. I'm sure they'll look for you afterwards."

"Yep, we will." Rose replied smiling at her brother. She turned to Severus. "Don't worry they won't bite."

"Speak for yourself." Alfie grinned and let Severus past. "In the morning meet me at breakfast and we'll send a letter to mum and dad, find me after timetables have been given out!"

He closed the door and the girls changed into their uniform. Before stuffing there new wands into their pockets and leaving the compartment, once they had found the one with Alfie and Severus they said goodbye to the older boys and walked back to the compartment.

They packed up their left over sweets and put books and things back into their trunks just in time as the train slowed down a moment later.

Rose led as they jumped off of the train and the booming voice of Hagrid called out over the crowd.

"Firs' years. Firs' Year. Come on don't be shy." He was yelling, two boys standing next to him messing around shoving and pushing each other.

"Hi James." Rose said recognising one of them. He stopped and looked at her as she made her way over to him.

"AH. If it isn't my wonderful neighbour. How spiffing?"

"Absolutely spiffing, corking actually, and who's your friend?"

The other boy caught onto their posh act and held his hand.

"Sirius Black." He said as she took the hand and shaking it pompously. "Heard so much about James's neighbours.

"Spiffing!"

They all laughed and went back to looking at Hagrid who had stopped yelling and was looking at them muttering about how strange they were.

Hagrid led them down the road then marching with big strides so the first year had to jog to keep up.

"Jus' a minute you'll see the castle." Hagrid said and they turned the corner and the first year gasped as one.

"Crikey" Somebody had said.

Rose was in awe. The castle stood out like a flame on clear black sky. It reached up into the universe as if the rocks around it were keeping it from floating off to space. Light flickered and there eyes roamed across the grounds. Ice blue water was separating them and the castle and as they watched a tentacle of the giant squid flicked out of the water as if waving to them. Next to the lake was a tree and a clump of bushes. And in the distance you could see the tall stands of the quiditch pitch.

They walked to a fleet of tiny rowing boats and in fours they silently sailed forwards towards the castle. Towards the magic.

**X.X**

"Now that we have all eaten and all drunk and spoken I have a few things I would like to mention." Dumbledore had stood and was talking to the hall with arms open wide. "Firstly welcome. Or welcome back depending on your year and age. Secondly, I would like to remind you all that there should be no duelling in the corridor, unless in self-defence and that the forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden, especially if you wish to live a little longer. And lastly these are dark times that we have entered. I expect Hogwarts School to be as it has for many years, love and hate blooming here since the castle was built, if walls could talk the stories they'd tell would be tremendous. Perhaps they could tell you of the one boy. The one person who is trying to reach for you, to reach past our protective barriers and get into your head, your body. Perhaps the walls could tell you about their encounters with Lord Voldemort. But even then walls can't talk. If they could would they? Would they mention the founders of the school would they mention the friendship of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor? Would they mention the hate that now spread through the two houses? Would they mention that they can't hold anymore before collapsing to the wrath of the dark forces trying to penetrate them?

Just something to think about next time you're talking to a wall. Now of you go to bed."

The hall erupted with scraping and calling and talking and yelling and bustling. As Gryffindor first years were lead to bed. They thought about the walls.

Strange don't you think walls talking.

**X-X**

So it's not very long but the nights young and so are you. (High School Musical quote) Yeah that is basically the point of view of Rose. Just so you know Rose is based on my sister, Lily is based on one of her friends, Severus is based on my dad (unusual to base a character so young on your dad but I'm just that cool.) In the up-coming chapters Sirius is based on my sister's boyfriend and James is based on her version of him! So basically stealing stuff off of Rosie Posie.

So yeah read her story it's good and got many more chapters then me and yeah carry on with your life

_Sexy sister update. Why hello, I'm Rose-Lily Tee-Jai's sister. This is an update. At the end of each chapter I will put something like this telling you something as I'm the editor in this situation and she doesn't read what I add unless it's useful! So yeah expect more of me! Rose-Lilyx_


End file.
